Pneumatic or electrically powered tools are employed by mechanics and assemblers during manufacturing and maintenance operations. Many tools are used repeatedly positioned and oriented manually by an operator during a shift. Typical of those tools are pneumatically operated drill motors, such as a nutplate drill motor. These drill motors can be quite heavy. To alleviate some issues associated with the weight of the drill motor, the drill motor can be attached to a robot for automated drilling. However, robots and automation can be expensive, and the robot may not be able to fit in confined spaces. When manual drilling is performed, the drill motor can be supported by a gimbal. The gimbal may have a center of gravity that conflicts with the center of gravity of the drill motor, which would impart a moment force to the operator's hand/wrist. Further, the gimbal may interfere with the operator's hand on the tool. An alternative is to support the weight of the tool by using an overhead winch. However, the cable attached to the winch may prevent rotation of the tool or the cable arrangement may impart a torque to the operator's hand, wrist, or arm when drilling non-horizontal holes. Accordingly, even where an overhead winch or gimbal is provided, operators may not find the winch or gimbal to be convenient in operation and may not use the winch or gimbal consistently.